Fingerprints: Help Me
by Antiquee
Summary: Someone's after Anthony but can Rae figure it out before it's too late? (After 4th book)


Your lucky Rae, Anthony passed the test. You wouldn't actually think I would let someone else kill you did you? That's my job and it will happen. I promise you that. I know your secret. I know what you fear. But who's following you Rae? Do they know about you too? Do they want revenge? Sweet-sweet revenge?  
  
"I had fun tonight Anthony." Rae said as he walked her up to her house after their first date. Rae smiled at him, at her boyfriend Anthony. She could now finally say that Anthony was hers. She had wanted to see how that felt, saying that Anthony Fascinnelli was her boyfriend.  
  
"Me too." Anthony looked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear then leaned in to kiss her lips.  
  
Rae could feel her lips burning from the kiss. As it broke she wanted more. Her lips were full of heat. Desire. Rae kissed him again and rapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands circle around her waist and then felt being pulled into him. The kiss broke again, "You should probably head inside." Anthony said. Rae knew what he was thinking without even reading his fingerprints. He didn't want anyone to see her out, after what had happened before to her and Yana he was worried that she'd get hurt or kidnapped again.  
  
"All right," Rae said kissing him one last time. Rae turned around and touched the doorknob.  
  
Where's Rae? / forgot to buy / Hurt Anthony  
  
1 Rae pulled her hand away from the doorknob quickly. "What is it Rae?" Anthony asked but Rae hadn't heard him the words Hurt Anthony kept repeating in her head. "Rae what is it?" Anthony asked again.  
  
"The-the prints on the do-doorknob they said…" Rae stuttered not being able to finish the rest before tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
Anthony put his hands on her arms. "Rae what'd they say?" he asked holding her. "I'm here don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Rae looked at Anthony and fell into his arms, "They said Hurt Anthony." She said scared, "I couldn't tell who it was, it felt familiar but I couldn't tell you who it was. It was filled with so much hurt and anger. Oh Anthony."  
  
Anthony rested his head on the top of Rae's, "I'll be okay." He said stroking her back. "I'll be fine, we'll try and find more information tomorrow okay? Just get some rest."  
  
Rae polished the knob before opening it again; she didn't want to hear those words again. She didn't want to hear them ever again. Rae gave Anthony a slight wave before closing the door and touching the doorknob to lock it—  
  
Hurt Anthony / take Rae to / I'm so excited  
  
The 2nd and last thought Rae knew who they were, her dad and herself. But the first felt just like the person from before, whoever wanted to hurt Anthony had been in her house.  
  
Rae leaned her back against the door this all felt so familiar to her. Like when Jesse had broke into her house before but this is different. Someone was really out to get Anthony. Rae glanced down at the doorknob she needed to touch it again, see if there were any other thoughts she could pick up.  
  
Rae put her hand on the knob immediately getting the Hurt Anthony thought she moved her fingers around a little—  
  
Who'd want to / need to pick up / Rae looks great / mall with Yana  
  
Nothing. They were all her dad's, Anthony's and her own thoughts. Rae stood up straighter and took two small steps away from the door. She wanted to ask if anyone was there but she couldn't.  
  
Something dropped in the kitchen and Rae's head jerked into the direction of the sound. Rae reached her right hand out behind her grabbing onto a candlestick.  
  
Can't believe they have a / haven't used since / Won't hurt him!!!  
  
1.1 Rae's fingers loosened from the candlestick and watched it drop to the ground; the last thought was her mothers it was filled with fear but yet so much hate. Him? Who was she talking about? Her dad? It had to have been, but her mom was trying to fight it. She didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae was brought out from her thoughts as she heard her dad's voice. "Daddy?" She asked, all the fear she had built up in a matter of seconds vanished.  
  
Rae's dad poked his head out from the kitchen, "Is everything all right I heard something drop."  
  
Rae looked down at the candle stick, "Oh yeah, I walked by it and knocked it over it startled me." Startled?  
  
"But your okay?" He asked her.  
  
Typical dad. Always worried about me. Rae thought. "Yeah I'm okay, I just got back from my date with Anthony."  
  
He walked out of the kitchen, "Oh really? How was it?"  
  
"It was really fun. Well I should go to sleep you know, school tomorrow." Rae smiled, "Night dad." She didn't want to talk about dates with her dad. It was weird, awkward almost. But someone had been in her house, what if Dad was the one who invited whoever it was in? What if... So many questions were running through her brain and she could never pick just one of them out to focus on. "I'll find out tomorrow." She told herself.  
  
Rae climbed on top of her bed still wearing the skirt and top that she had worn on her date with Anthony, she was too tired to change and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Anthony pulled up at Rae's place this was the first time he had picked up Rae for school. Should he honk or should he walk to the door? Honk? Door? Honk? Door? Anthony decided that going to the door would be better he went to open the car door when he saw Rae running down the steps of her house with her backpack on her shoulder. She quickly rubbed the door handle and climbed in. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" Anthony asked her.  
  
Rae looked at him pushing her hair behind her ear, "What do you mean?"  
  
Anthony looked at her, "Rae, it looks like you didn't get any sleep last night. Come on tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's just those thoughts. You know they really got to me." Rae said. "Anthony I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."  
  
What did she just say? Anthony asked himself. She cares that much? About me? Anthony? "I won't get hurt Rae. You're the one I need to watch out for." He looked at Rae. "All right? We'll go through school and work on finding out who wants to hurt me after, is that all right?" 


End file.
